Fanning the Magic Flames
'''Fanning the Magic Flames '''is a new movie based on the Danny Phantom episode "Fanning the Flames". Summary Tired of Aria always calling her the worst, Sonata wishes she was like Ember. Desiree overhears and grants it, giving Sonata Ember's abilites and her own copy of her guitar. With these new abilities, Sonata plans to use her music to take over the world but to keep Nighlock from interfering with her plans, she puts a love spell on him so that he falls madly in love with Red Smoke. Now, Red Smoke and the other members of Code Red must now find a way to break Nighlock's heart to get him fighting again as well as try to get him to remember he's in love with Shadowcat. Plot The film kicks off with Aria complaining to Sonata that she is the worst. Sonata retorts, saying that she's the worst. The two former evil sirens bicker over who is worst than who, until both are interrupted by Nighlock, who tells them to go to their rooms and think about what they've done. Later, Sonata laments over how Aria always calls her the worst and wishes she could be like Ember McLain because then no one would think of her as the worst. Outside, Desiree, who is returning to the Ghost Zone from her night out with Tamatoa who is truly the only one who treats her with respect, overhears Sonata's wish and grants it. Sonata's attire changes to Ember's and she gets a circular music note under one eye and a black triangle under the other. Her ponytail goes up in blue and dark blue flames and she gets her own copy of Ember's guitar. Later, Nighlock is busy with Apocalypse when they hear music coming from outside. A stage truck pulls up and Sonata appears followed by three zombie ghosts (one playing the drums, one playing the base and one playing an electric guitar). Sonata then sings the opening to a familiar song and a huge crowd of teens gathers near the stage truck to see her. She greets the crowd in punk rock girl fashion and says the familiar line: "Tell me who you love!" The crowd then chants Sonata's name and her hair burns higher. She tells the crowd to keep saying her name and asks if they're "ready for a little youth revolution". Nighlock looks at Apocalypse and tells him he blames Deadpool for some reason. But Deadpool says he had nothing to do with it. Then Nighlock goes outside to see what is wrong. He sees Sonata and Aria and Adagio come out. They call out to Sonata, telling her to stop what she's doing so that Aria, who has realized she's been wrong about Sonata, can apologize. However, Sonata tells them that she wants no apology but to "return the favour". She then turns the knob on her guitar to a swirl symbol and hypnotizes some of the crowd into attacking her sisters. Nighlock uses his cosmic powers to shield them so he could deal with Sonata. He orders her to stop this instant or he will use force. However, Sonata disagrees and vanishes before Nighlock can even attack her. Later, they find Deadpool decked out in Sonata outfit similar to her new appearance. Trivia *This movie is based on the Danny Phantom episode "Fanning the Flames". Scenes * Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Transformersprimfan